


Fred's Tension Relief

by red_jacobson



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Multi, Oral, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Xander and Anya are enjoying a kinky weekend in Los Angeles, and Fred needs to get away from the drama with Gunn, what happens when they meet at a very exclusive club in Downtown Los Angeles?  This is basically a PWP, so don't expect an epic story, okay?
Relationships: Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Xander Harris, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins/Winifred 'Fred' Burkle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Fred's Tension Relief

STORY TITLE: Fred's Tension Relief  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, Twisting the Hellmouth, Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: Xander and Anya are enjoying a kinky weekend in Los Angeles, and Fred needs to get away from the drama with Gunn, what happens when they meet at a very exclusive club in Downtown Los Angeles? This is basically a PWP, so don't expect an epic story, okay?  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Anya/Fred  
RATING: NC-17  
WORDS: 12,301  
SPOILERS: None, it's been 17 years since Buffy Season Seven, and Angel Season Four were broadcast, so if you don't know what happened, why are you reading this? Buffy canon goes bye-bye during the Season Sux Episode "Hells Bells" Xander figures out that the demon is playing with his mind and manages to overcome it, going through with the wedding. Also, Tara didn't get back with Willow after Tabula Rasa, so she didn't die.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, Dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femmecest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I'm not even going to attempt to write Fred's accent. When you read her dialog, just pretend that it's in her Texas accent, okay?  
IMPORTANT NOTE: There is a mention of an encounter with porn actress Aurora Snow in this story, and it is entirely fictional, I have no idea what she is like off camera, but I doubt she would behave the way she does in the story. Apologies if my portrayal of her actions offends anyone.

.   
FTR &FTR & FT  
Friday, November 8th, 2002  
Club Justine  
Downtown Los Angeles  
11:00 pm

The parking lot was fairly full when Fred pulled into a slot close to the door. If she hadn't been here before, she never would have found the club. There was no neon sign or lines out the door, the way the trendy clubs did, just a fairly plain building with a glass door in front. It looked indistinguishable from any other office building in the downtown area, but she knew what was behind the door and her pussy was already getting wet in anticipation!

She'd actually been planning to ask Charles to go with her, before he had taken her vengeance from her, hoping that he would understand what she needed, but that was never going to happen now! Shutting off the engine, she unbuckled the safety belt and grabbed her purse, making sure that the holy water was in easy reach. The parking lot was well lit, which minimized the chance for a vamp to get close, but better safe than drained.

Walking quickly to the door, she pulled it open and stepped inside, a smile on her face as she saw the remembered decorations. The club may have looked nondescript from the outside, but once you were inside the door, it was very clear exactly what sort of club it was! The paintings of the naked slaves, male and female kneeling at the feet of their Master or Mistress would be enough of a clue even without the leather clad bouncer. 

Stepping to the window, she showed her drivers license, grumbling that she still looked so young, before paying the cover charge and, receiving a locker key, pushed open the door. Looking to her left, she saw the door to the changing room and soon found the locker that matched the key she was given. Opening the locker, she pulled her billfold out of her purse before putting her purse inside. Stripping out of her street clothes, she put them, and her underwear in the locker and closed it, hanging the key around her neck. Walking naked over to the grooming table, she examined herself in the full length mirror and picked up a sealed razor to remove the hair covering her pussy. She hadn't bothered shaving herself when she was with Charles, because he didn't care, but if she was going to do this, she was going to do it right! Once she was satisfied that she was properly groomed, she dropped the razor in the trash and found a robe that fit properly. Putting her billfold in the zippered pocket, she wrapped the robe around her and tied the belt. 

Taking a look at the rules posted by the door, it was easy to see that nothing had changed. The number one rule was that any submissive had the right to say no at any time, and if they were being pressured, the different ways to signal for help from club security. The second was still the requirement to use condoms for vaginal and anal penetration, and strongly recommended during oral sex. 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the doorway into the club.

FTR &FTR & FTR

The noise hit her as soon as she stepped through the doorway, the music pouring out of multiple speakers, and she looked down at the dance floor where several of the slaves had managed to lose their robes and were dancing naked with their Master or Mistress, or even other slaves. She licked her lips at the beautiful women displaying themselves, confident that their Master would protect them, and hoped she would meet someone that could make her feel that confident.

Seeing the bar, she walked over and got the bartender's attention. The woman, an attractive Asian girl with the name Lana stenciled on her bare breast gave her a smile, and she ordered a Mountain Dew. Fred knew from the last time she was there, that there was a strict no alcohol policy throughout the club, because everybody had to be in their right mind to give consent. Which was actually a sensible rule. Dropping a five dollar tip in the jar, she took her soda and was going to find an open seat when she felt somebody move next to her.

Looking over, she was surprised to see she recognized the girl, from the time that the whole Angel Investigations team had needed to go to Sunnydale. She didn't know that Anya was collared though, but she certainly was now, a silk choker locked around her throat. The choker was easy to see, because that, and her shoes were the only things she was wearing. Before she could say anything, Anya said, "My Master recognized you when you came in, and sent me to find out if you were here with anyone, or would like to join us?"

Fred grinned, "I'd love to join you, if I'd known that we had so much in common I would have made sure to keep in touch with you."

Anya smiled, "We didn't exactly advertise our relationship back then, it was only when Tara joined us and started wearing her collar openly that the others figured it out. Tara is back in Sunnydale for the weekend, she's got midterms to study for."

She nodded, remembering the breakup between Tara and Willow over the magic issue, but hadn't known she had joined Anya and her Master. 

The two of them chatted idly as Anya led the way back to their booth, and Fred got a good look at Anya's Master. She'd noticed him before, of course, but now she was looking at him as a potential Master, and found that she liked what she saw, a lot! When she and the others had been in Sunnydale, they were too busy trying to prevent an apocalypse to think about getting naked, and the main thing she had noticed was how he kept everyone's morale up with his humor. Well, that and the verbal jousting between him and Cordy, which confused her until she found out the history between the two of them. 

But now, looking at him with different eyes, she noticed the restrained strength in his movements, and the aura of confidence that flowed from him. This was a man who knew who he was and what he wanted, and had the confidence to get it. Of course, the fact that he was extremely attractive and well dressed just added to the whole picture, and she found herself really hoping that he would be willing to give her what she needed.

He was smiling at her, a welcoming smile as he waved her to a seat in the booth they were in. She slid into the booth across from him, and leaned forward, setting her soda down on the small table in the center, before she said, "Thank you for sending Anya to meet me Sir, I'm glad to see someone I knew here tonight."

He grinned at her, "That wasn't a problem at all Fred, both Anya and I found you very interesting when we met, and I had a suspicion that you were looking for a firm hand to guide you, but we were a little too busy to really find out. But, I'm curious, why are you here alone? I thought you were with Gunn?"

She grimaced, "Were is the correct word, Sir. But he did something that I can't forgive him for, and we broke up a few days ago." Looking around, she saw that there were several people who could possibly overhear what she was going to say, and confessing to a murder in a public place was not a good idea! "Do you have a way to keep anybody but us hearing what I'm going to say? It's extremely sensitive."

He nodded in understanding, pulling a couple of gems out of an envelope from his pocket. Fred watched with interest as he set the gems in different parts of the table and tapped them, causing a soft glow to cover the entire booth.

"There, nobody will pay any attention to us until I take the field down. Now, you had something to tell us?"

Taking a deep breath, Fred started telling them about how she had been pulled through a portal into Pylea and what happened there, and then discovering that it was Professor Siedel that had caused it. He and Anya were quiet as she told them about how she wanted to kill the man, and had even managed to open a portal to send him through, but Charles had killed the man before she was able to.

Xander looked at her in understanding, while Anya said, "I don't blame you, you had every right to claim his life, and having Gunn rob you of your vengeance isn't something that I would forgive either." Fred was aware of Anya's previous life, so she accepted the woman knew what she was talking about when it came to vengeance.

He nodded as well, and Fred let out a relieved breath, but then he said, "Okay, so you are unattached, which is good, but I have to ask, what are you looking for tonight, Fred? Are you looking for a night of fun, or are you open to exploring something deeper? I'm asking because I'm transferring to the Los Angeles branch of my company in January, and the three of us will be moving into a house in Century City. Anya did mention that Tara is with us, didn't she?" Fred nodded, and he continued, "If you are open to exploring things, we would be happy to have you join us."

FTR &FTR & FTR

Fred stared at him in surprise for a long moment, before she took a sip of her soda, her mind racing. This wasn't what she was expecting, at all! But, she was attracted to both Sir and Anya, and Tara had seemed nice, what would be the harm of exploring the possibilities?

Taking another drink, she set her drink down and said, "Sorry Sir, your question surprised me. When I first decided to come here tonight, I was just looking for a night where I could let myself go, because Charles didn't seem to understand what I needed, even when I tried to tell him. I'm willing to see where things go, but I'm not committing to anything, we really don't know each other well enough for that."

Xander nodded, "Fair enough, and we're both willing to give you what you need for the night. We can revisit anything else later, we're staying at the Omni for the weekend so you can get in touch with us if you want to talk." He leaned forward, his eyes drilling into hers "That being said, do you have any hard limits? I'm not particularly extreme, but I do need to know if there are things you will not do."

Fred shrugged, "I'm open to pretty much anything Sir, with the exception of animals and bathroom games. And if you want to flog me, I'd appreciate it if you would make sure I could still move easily afterward. With what we do, the ability to run and dodge can mean the difference between life and death, or worse."

"So you don't have a problem with being tied up and taking my cock up your ass? Or having sex with Anya or another girl while people watch? My wife has a strong streak of exhibitionism, and I do enjoy letting her indulge herself whenever possible."

She licked her suddenly dry lips as she pictured herself doing what he said, and had to stop herself from opening her robe so she could reach her pussy. Her nipples were almost painfully tight and she knew they were clearly visible through the sheer robe.

He chuckled, "I guess that answers my question. Now, do you have a safe word?"

"Yes Sir, it's 'Numfar', it's not something I would say in normal conversation because of the memories so you know that if I use it, I'm really in distress."

He looked at her compassionately and said "If you do decide to go forward with us, I am going to insist we discuss those memories. I've helped Anya come to terms with her time as a demon and put them behind her, and I think we have a good chance of getting you through your memories."

She blinked away the tears that welled up, and said, her voice thick with emotion, "I'd like that, Sir, I'd like that a lot! None of the others has really tried to help me talk about it, well, Angel tried, but he was so torn up about Buffy that nothing came of it."

Xander smiled softly, "That was a rough time for all of us, but that's in the past." His smile dropped and he said, "It's time to think about the present. I want you to take your robe off and stand up, I want to see what my wife and I will be enjoying very soon."

His voice was calm, but there was no denying the command in his words, and she didn't hesitate, standing up and pulling on the belt holding the robe closed. She shrugged her shoulders and let the robe fall onto the seat behind her, leaving her completely open to his view.

"Very good, now, I want you to sit on the edge of the seat and spread your legs, you can put your feet up on the table if you like. But I want to watch you get yourself off. You can be as loud as you like, nobody will notice unless I want them to."

Fred had to bite her lip to stop from moaning, Sir's command hit her right in the pleasure center and made her legs feel like they were turning to water! Falling back onto her seat, she did as he told her and spread her legs wide, giving anybody who walked by a good look at her soaking cunt. She heard Sir saying something to Anya, but couldn't tell what, but then the other woman was sitting beside her, spreading her legs as well.

FTR &FTR & FTR

Xander watched with a slight smile as Fred rushed to obey him, glad that his initial impression of the girl was right. She was a very strong young woman, she would have to be, to survive her experiences in Pylea and still be able to function, but she needed a place where she didn't have to be strong. He and Tara, with assistance from Anya, could give her that place, if she made the decision to go with them. It had to be her decision, that was the key. 

Fred was already moaning as she used one hand to play with her tits, pinching and tugging on the nipples and making them stand up firmly, while the other hand was running her fingers over her swollen lips, coating them with her juices. Anya was sitting right next to her, one hand rubbing her cunt while she sucked on the fingers of her other hand, getting them ready to stretch her ass. He was extremely familiar with Anya's preferred masturbation techniques, since either he or Tara had his wife performing for them at least twice a day. Anya never complained, even in the beginning when he was still training her, saying that she didn't care where the orgasms came from, as long as she got them!

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and dialed Tara, waiting for his Alpha to pick up. People in the know thought it was funny that he was married to his pet, but Tara was Mistress to Anya while he was Master. Tara submitted to him, of course, but he was the only one she submitted to. From what he had observed, his witchy lover had definitely been the dominant one in the relationship with Willow, at least until Willow's magic addiction caused the final break between the two. Well, hopefully between Buffy and Faith they could keep her in line. He had walked in on the slayers putting Willow over their knees for a spanking several times since she came back from England.

Tara picked up, and her soft voice came through the line, "Yes Master?"

"Hello Alpha, are you alone?"

"Yes Master, I am, I just finished reviewing for my Behavioral Psychology, and was writing up another story about our lives." He grinned, Tara was making a nice income selling her erotic stories to different magazines, and she found it easy, since they were all just slightly altered retellings of their life together. 

"Well, you're going to have something new to write about very soon, I think. Take a look at who pet and I found." Turning on the video, he moved the phone so Tara could get a good look at Fred's naked body, her fingers pumping in her pussy, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Master? Is that Fred?" Tara's voice was excited, and he could just picture her spreading her legs and touching herself as she watched Fred getting herself off.

"Yes it is, she's just looking for a night of fun, which we will tell you all about in the morning, but is open to more. And from the way she reacted when I told her to display herself, she's just as big a show off as our pet. Just in case you wanted to add a new character to the latest story." He finished with a grin, knowing that Tara loved being watched as much as Anya did, but that was only to be expected, considering how often they took weekend trips to Oxnard so she could dance at the clubs. 

"Is there anything going on that I need to know about?" He asked, in case there had been a new development with the potential slayers showing up.

"No Master, nothing I'm aware of, other than Buffy and Faith taking turns spanking Kennedy and Willow in front of the rest of the girls for being brats. They didn't appreciate having to stand in the corner with their naked asses glowing red from the slipper, but maybe they'll behave from now on." There was amusement in his lovers voice when she mentioned Willow, which pleased him, since there was a lot of hard feelings between the two of them.

"Then I'll let you get back to your writing, and if Fred comes back to the hotel with us, I'll send you video of our new girl for you to enjoy until you meet in her person."

Tara laughed, "Oh, I'm looking forward to that, I bet she dances to the crop as nicely as Pet does!"

Ending the call, he turned back to Fred and Anya, watching with interest.

FTR &FTR & FTR

Fred closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat cushion, her fingers pinching her nipples, imagining Master making them stand up for the clips he would make her wear. The little jolts of beautiful pain went straight from her nipples to her cunt, and she shivered in delight. Her other hand was between her legs, her fingers rubbing the bare skin, making her lips spread wide. She felt Master's eyes on her, and could tell he was enjoying watching her perform for him. She didn't know how he picked up on her desires, and she really didn't care, the way he was making her feel she'd willingly go down on Drusilla!

Sliding a finger into her pussy, she pumped quickly, idly wishing she had one of her toys with her. But there would be time later to give Master a toy show. Although, she did remember that the Playroom had toys for sale, and maybe he would want to watch her and Anya use toys on each other? There was a double anal dildo so the two of them could fuck each other in the ass, like in that movie, but the two of them weren't strung out on drugs, so they would enjoy it a lot more. Or maybe he would want Anya to wear a strap-on, so the two of them could make her the filling in a sandwich? So many possibilities, and she couldn't wait to experience them all!

In her mind, she pictured the scene, they were in the playroom, up on the stage, and Master had her hands tied behind her and her eyes covered, so she couldn't see what was going on. She could hear crowd noises, and thought she recognized a couple of the voices. But it didn't matter who was watching, she was with Master and that was all that mattered. Master's voice guided her forward, and then she was kneeling on the bed, her legs spread so everyone could she how wet she was. She felt something press against her lips, so she opened her mouth, feeling a rubber cock sliding over her tongue. Knowing that Master would want her to give her best to the woman in front of her, she closed her lips around the toy and started sucking, her tongue licking the shaft as she pulled back. The woman she was serving must have been enjoying the feelings because Fred could hear her moaning, and her hands came down to hold her in place. The voice was familiar, but Fred didn't care who it was, she was busy serving Master, and if he wanted her to know who it was, he would tell her.

When she felt the woman's hands on her head, she stilled, relaxing her mouth and jaw as much as possible, because she knew what was coming. She wasn't disappointed, as the woman started fucking her face with the rubber cock, hitting the back of her throat before pulling back. Fred kept her tongue licking the shaft as she sucked the toy, until the woman groaned and shoved the cock deep in her mouth as she orgasmed.

The toy was removed from her mouth then, and she could hear the woman laying down on the mattress. Master's voice directed her to move forward, and she felt the woman's hands lifting her leg so she was straddling the fake cock. The hands were on her waist, moving her into position and when Fred felt the head of the cock rubbing the lips of her cunt, she started lowering herself down until the cock was filling her.

She felt Master's hand slapping her on the ass and she started moving, fucking herself on the cock and pulling sounds of pleasure from the woman beneath her. The woman's hands came up and pulled her down, so their tits were pressing together. The woman had much bigger tits than she did, but that wasn't surprising, most women did, but Master liked hers, so she didn't worry about it. Then she felt the woman kissing her, and she opened her mouth obediently, letting the woman's tongue into her. She sucked on the woman's tongue, making her shift beneath her, fucking her cunt with the toy. Fred was enjoying the way the woman kissed her, and her pussy was clenching around the toy, just way she would if it were Master filling her. And then she felt Master's hand on her shoulder, pressing her down even further and Fred moaned, knowing what was about to happen and looking forward to it!

Master's finger pushed into her tightest hole, going in easily because she was accustomed to taking him in her ass, he had her that way almost every day, so she just relaxed and let his fingers stretch her to take his cock. She loved the way his fingers felt as he claimed her, knowing that she belonged to him, and that he took such pleasure from her body made all the stress of her day to day life fade away. Fred whined softly as the fingers were pulled out, but then she felt the head of his cock pressing against her ring, and she held still, letting him enter her. As always, there was no pain, just the wonderful fullness, and she reveled in the way she was completely filled! It was too bad there wasn't another woman there to use her mouth, that would have been incredible, serving two woman because Master wanted her to. Master always enjoyed watching her with his other slaves, and she enjoyed getting her tongue in all of them, and letting them lick her as well. 

Master started moving inside her, pulling back as the woman pushed in, until they all found a rhythm, and the pleasure was building deep in her belly, drawing moans from her throat as she begged Master to fuck her harder! He gave her what she was begging for, and soon his hips were slapping against her ass as his cock stretched her. The woman under her was moaning and crying out, and the voice was so familiar, she knew who it was, but couldn't think at the moment, the she could feel the climax rushing toward her, and then, just as the climax hit, Master's hot seed flooded her, and he pulled her upright as the blindfold came off. She blinked in surprise as her eyes adjusted, and in the split second before her orgasm hit her, she looked down and saw Cordy's face smiling up at her!

The waves of pleasure crashed over her, and she cried out, falling back against the seat as her eyes shot open, looking around wildly. She was still dazed from the power of the fantasy, and it took her a moment to realize exactly where she was. But then she felt Master's eyes on her, and it all came back to her!

She tried to speak, but no words would come, and then she felt Anya pulling her hand away from her pussy. She watched, still dazed, as the other woman lifted Fred's hand to her mouth and started licking her fingers clean. Anya's eyes closed and she moaned happily as she sucked Fred's fingers, tasting her juices. Without thinking about it, Fred reached down for Anya's hand and started doing the same thing, sucking each finger as if it were a tiny cock, enjoying the sweet taste of the other woman, and she was content.

By the time Anya's fingers were clean, Fred's head had cleared, and she looked over at Master, smiling blissfully. He was grinning and he said, "I think I'm going to want to know just what you were fantasizing about, and see if I can make it come true. It must have been incredible."

Without thinking, she said, "It was, but do you think Cordy would be interested?"

Master's eyebrows went up, "Cordy? You were fantasizing about Cordy being with us? I don't blame you, honestly, she's sexy as hell, but there's still some bad blood between us."

Anya said, "Don't worry about that Master, if you really want her to join us, I think I know how we can make it happen. I spent a lot of time talking to her when I was pretending to be a student, and it was the fact that it was Willow with you is what caused most of the problems. Since we discovered the cause of that 'fluke' I think she'd be willing to listen. Plus the fact that you found a way to stop the visions from hurting her means that she is a lot fonder of you than she used to be."

Fred looked at Master, and saw the interest in his eyes, but she had no idea what Anya was talking about and it might be important. "Um, I know that the two of you had a nasty breakup, but was do Cordy's visions, or Willow have to do with it?"

Master sighed, "Basically, I cheated on Cordy with Willow during our Senior Year in High School, Cordy found out and got badly injured. We found out last year that both Willow and I were hit with a lust spell, it was part of a plot by a couple of rogue Powers to control this dimension. I don't know the details, but supposedly the other Powers stopped their plans. But, to answer your question, Willow and Cordy hated each other from the first day of kindergarten, and it never got any better. Willow was my best friend, her and Jesse, who died, were my best friends all the way through school, and she's still my friend, but I'm not blind to her faults. She could be vicious if she wanted to be, and sabotaged more than one of Cordy's assignments when we were in school. As for the visions, this happened before you came back, but they used to cause her tremendous pain, and could have killed her, but I remembered something I had read when we were preparing for the yearly Apocalypse and swallowed my pride enough to contact Angel and Wes. The two of them managed to get the Powers to actually help her, and fixed the damage that the visions had caused."

Fred absorbed that, she didn't really want to think about something killing Cordy and was glad that Master had found a way to stop it. "Thank you for telling me, Master, since I work with Cordy, I thought it would be helpful for me to know. But does Cordy know about the lust spells?"

Anya said, "I called her when we found out, and after she stopped cursing, she got really quiet. I got the feeling that, if she found out who was responsible for those spells they were in for a great deal of pain. I can check on that if you want."

"You can do that later, both of you have had your relief, and now I want to find out how good Fred is with her mouth."

FTR &FTR & FTR

Fred was out of her seat and kneeling in front of Master almost before he finished speaking! She was still keyed up from the wonderful climax she'd enjoyed, and wanted to make Master feel as good as she was. Reaching up, she unbuckled his belt and pulled it open, before popping the button on his pants. She nuzzled against the bulge pressing against his pants and then used her teeth to pull the zipper down.

As his pants opened, she licked her lips at the size of Master's cock. She was going to love feeling that stretch her out, that's for sure! So what if she couldn't walk tomorrow, it would be worth it. Working her hand into the opening of his boxers, she fished him out into the air and opened her mouth to suck on the bulb, her tongue laving the sensitive skin and licking up the cum seeping from the head. She let his cum rest on her tongue for a few seconds, surprised that he was almost sweet, not the salty sour taste that her other lovers had. She wondered how he had managed that, but it wasn't really important right now. 

Opening her mouth, she licked his shaft and balls, sucking gently on the vein running down the length of his cock. She licked all over, including the skin under the head, enjoying the way Master jerked at her touch. Lifting herself up, she took his head between her lips and moved forward, until her nose was brushing his curly hairs. Locking her lips around him, she sucked as she moved back, her tongue moving along the vein. Her hands fondled his balls as she sucked him, taking his cock all the way into her mouth and pulling back, before releasing him and licking the shaft.

She looked up at Master, and saw the excitement in his eyes, and knew that he was getting close to the edge. Fred really wanted to feel him filling her mouth and showing Master that she could swallow everything he gave her. Unless, of course, he wanted her to share with Anya, which would be fine as well. She'd figured out she enjoyed girls as well as boys long before she discovered her submissiveness, so this would combine the best of both worlds for her. 

She really hoped that Anya would be able to bring Cordy into things, both because Coras one of her closest friends, and because she'd enjoyed several naughty sessions with her toys picturing Cordy playing with her. Fred knew, because the other girl had told her one drunken evening, that Cordy enjoyed girls as well, so she would fit right in. Of course, that assumed she was going to take Master up on his offer, but she couldn't think of a reason not to, not after the way he was pushing her buttons. She already knew he was one of the good guys, and Anya certainly didn't seem unhappy wearing his collar, so, yes, she was going to take the leap and would tell him so. But she would do that later, she needed to focus on the beautiful cock in front of her!

She heard Master moaning and his balls were tightening in her hands so she knew that it would be be soon, and pulled back so just the head of his cock was in her mouth. She wrapped her hands around his shaft as she sucked, and soon she her him call her name. Opening her mouth, she stuck out her tongue and stroked him, until the first burst of cum shot out from the head and landed on her tongue. She tilted her head back to let it roll down her throat, just in time for the second burst to hit her. She swallowed quickly and caught the last of his seed in her mouth. She looked up at him, showing his cum on her mouth, and when he nodded, she let it slide down her throat as she swallowed. There was still a little bit of cum on his cock, so she started licking him clean and tucked him back in his pants.

When she had Master properly dressed again, she looked up and said, "Master? I know that I said I wasn't ready to make a commitment earlier, but I've changed my mind. The way you understand me, and give me what I need, by offering to help with the memories, tells me that you are the Master I wish to serve."

Master smiled, "Then welcome to the first steps of your new life, Fred. We can talk about what that means in the morning. When we leave, Anya will ride with you back to our hotel and start telling you what I expect from my slaves. But for now, I want you to wear this." Master reached into the pocket of his jacket that was sitting next to him, and pulled out a small bag. "I had a feeling that I would need this sooner or later, although I'll admit I wasn't expecting it to be this soon. We will hold a proper ceremony tomorrow, because I'm going to want you to meet Tara, who is my Alpha, and she will need to drive in from Sunnydale." 

Master stood up, and pulled a leather collar out of the bag, and Fred gasped, she hadn't been expecting that he would claim her publicly so soon, but she lifted her head back, exposing her throat to her new Master. She felt Anya behind her, the woman's breasts pressing against her back as her hands lifted Fred's hair away from her neck. Master bent down and put the collar around her throat, looking into her eyes, and as he closed it, leaving her plenty of room to breathe, he said, "This is just your training collar, Fred. When you complete your training you will receive a choker similar to what Anya is wearing."

Fred was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of 'rightness' that Master putting his collar on her created, and she knew, deep in her soul, that she'd made the right decision. She'd had dominant lovers in the past, before Pylea, none of them made her feel the way Master was right then. 

Master reached into another pocket, saying, "The Playroom should have a good crowd by now, and Anya loves being watched, and from your reactions earlier I know you do as well, so I'm going to give you both a treat. We're going to find an open stage and the two of you are going to make love to each other while everyone watches, and you're going to know that they all want you, but will never have you. You belong to me, and we belong to you, something you will understand when your training begins. Now, stand up and grab your robes, it's time to get you ready.

She and Anya both climbed to their feet and put their robes on, but, at Master's gesture, left them hanging open so anyone who wanted could see their naked bodies, and Fred smiled widely. This was going to be fun!

As they were standing and preparing themselves, Master had found what he wanted in his pocket, and her eyes widened when he pulled out the lead and hooked it to her collar, before doing th same with Anya. Her sister slave gave a serene smile, she was clearly accustomed to being displayed like this, but it was a new experience for Fred, and she felt a nearly overpowering urge to kneel down and thank Master again! She didn't, though, because there would be time for that later, Master wanted to show her off as she pleasured her sister, and she wanted to make Anya feel how much it meant that the other woman was willing to share her husband and Master.

Once they were ready, Master gathered up the gems and the glow around the booth faded. Master held both of their leads in one of his hands and they followed him out of the booth.

FTR &FTR & FTR

Anya smiled softly, her head held high as she followed her husband, her Master through the club toward the entry to the Playroom. She'd been waiting for this almost since they arrived, because Master had been teasing her about how all the men and women watching her would be masturbating as she had sex with whatever girl they found. Of course, finding Fred and helping her realize she belonged with them had taken priority, but that just made the anticipation sweeter. Master had a feeling that they would be meeting someone important to them over the weekend, but any had thought it might have been one of the girls that Master and Alpha had enjoyed during their time in Oxnard, not a fellow evil demon hunter. 

But that was the problem with the gifts that Janus and Aphrodite gave her Master, they rarely understood exactly why the hunches were important, just that they were. It was one of those hunches that led to the two of them inviting Tara to move in with them after her break up with Willow, and, while it had made all three of them very happy, they didn't really understand why it was so urgent. She shrugged, they had never gone wrong following one of Master's hunches, so why worry about it?

Of course, it was another one of Aphrodite's gifts that made it necessary for Master to find additional woman for the family, because the Goddess had apparently found it amusing to increase Master's sex drive and stamina to 'legendary' levels, and, no matter how much she enjoyed her orgasms, Anya also enjoyed things like sleeping and making money! Having Tara there as Alpha had helped, and the nights that Faith came to visit, but they needed more permanent family members. That as why she was planning to bring Cordelia into the family to join them. Not only would it make Master and Fred happy, but the ex-socialite also understood fashion so she would have somebody to talk to about the latest designs. And with the money Master was making, they could actually afford to indulge themselves on Rodeo Drive!

She could feel her new sister's nervous excitement as she walked beside her, and Anya reached out to take the girl's hand. Anya had lots of experience being watched while she played with another girl, not only with Alpha, when Master took the two of them to the club he knew in Oxnard, but when Master took them to Las Vegas for the weekend and had her seduce Aurora Snow when she was featured dancer at the Spearmint Rhino. That was a hell of a night, because Aurora pulled her on stage and kissed her, then announced a private show for those who wanted to purchase tickets! Naturally Master and Alpha got into the show for free, and Aurora went home with them after the show was over. Hmm, it was Master's birthday coming up in January, maybe she could email Aurora and see if she was interested in a visit? 

Putting that thought aside to enjoy the next time Master or Alpha had her masturbating, Anya scanned the women who were watching the three of them as they entered the Playroom, and noticed that a few of them started following, wanting to see what they would be doing. She saw the recognition on the faces of a couple of the women, they must have seen her and Master before and knew what to expect. 

Master led the two of them to the entrance to the stages, and the woman at the door looked closely at the two of them, and spoke to her and Fred to ensure they were clear headed and consenting in what they were doing. When she was satisfied, she took their names and Master paid the entry fee. And if she knew Master, he probably tipped the woman as well, for making sure that the two of them weren't being coerced into performing.

The door clicked open, and Anya shivered in excitement, the fun was about to start!

FTR &FTR & FTR

The Hyperion Hotel  
Cordelia's Room  
Downtown Los Angeles  
Same Time

Cordelia tossed and turned on her bed, lost in her visions. She had already stripped out of her nightgown, laying naked on top of her bed, her fingers plunging into her pussy as the visions of Fred and Xander filled her. She had been worried at first, when the vision of Fred getting out of her car hit her, but there was no feeling of danger, and she drifted into the vision. It was different from the visions she usually received from the Powers, it was she was walking beside Fred as she walked toward the club, and could feel Fred's happiness. Cordy was curious about what sort of place Club Justine was, she'd never heard of it, but when she was through the door and saw the decorations, her curiosity turned to arousal, and she pulled her nightgown off, her fingers sliding under the top of her panties.

She'd kept it well hidden behind her mask, but Cordy had well thumbed copies of 9 1/2 Weeks and Story of 'O' under her mattress, and had cramped her fingers on quite a few nights imagining herself kneeling before a masterful dominant, man or woman didn't matter, in her dreams she was happy to serve either or both! Although, ever since she had found out about Xander's role in her vision problems, and even more when gossip from Buffy and Faith made her aware of the nature of Xander's relationship with Anya and Tara, she had been picturing Xander in the role of her Master more and more. 

That was why it was such a shock when Anya approached Fred in the club, and the meeting with Xander. She walked beside her friend as they approached the booth, and was amazed at the change in her ex-boyfriend. He was casually dressed, but the clothes were designer and fit him like a glove! She listened to the conversation, and gasped at the revelation about what exactly happened between Fred and Gunn, but she completely understood Fred's anger. And when Xander mentioned that they were moving to Los Angeles after the first of the year? A part of her was already planning to contact them. And that was before she found herself inside Fred's fantasy and discovered that the other girl had included her. It was a scorching picture though, and she would love to make it a reality!

She stood back and watched as Fred sucked him and swallowed, but couldn't help a twinge of jealousy when Master put a collar on her. She would have loved to be kneeling next to Fred and exposing her throat to Master, not even noticing she was referring to Xander as Master, and wouldn't have cared even if she did.

Cordy had already climaxed as she experienced Fred's fantasy, and was fingering herself in her sleep as she followed the three of them onto the Playroom stage. A part of her was impressed by the way the staff was putting freshly cleaned sheets on the mattress, and there was a big bowl of condoms right within reach. At a word from Master, Anya lay down on the mattress, her wrists sliding into the cuffs, which tightened automatically, while Master wrapped the cuffs around her ankles, leaving her spread open for anything that was going to happen. Master guided Fred into position, so she was laying on top of Anya, her pussy at the other girl's mouth, and her face between Anya's legs. Cordy moaned in her sleep as Master bound Fred the same way that Anya was, and then he gave Fred a slap on the ass to get started!

Fred gave a happy moan when Master spanked her, and lowered her mouth to Anya, licking like a kitten at a bowl of milk, making Anya squirm under her. But the former demon was licking Fred just as eagerly, and Cordy wished she was able to participate, because she'd love to show Master what she could do! 

Looking around, Cordy was surprised how full the room was, there were even lights on in several of the VIP boxes that looked down on the stage. Out of curiosity, she focused on the boxes and could see who was in each one. She was shocked, and more than a little aroused, to recognize the women in three of the boxes! One of them was that bitch Lilah, from Wolfram and Hart, and it was fascinating watching as she took on three men at the same time. From the looks of the men, they didn't seem rich enough to be clients of the firm, so she probably hired them from one of the escort agencies. It was interesting see the way the haughty bitch was being broken by the massive cocks of the three studs, and would make for a very interesting piece of information the next time they had to face her. 

The next box had a very well known actress, who had picked up a Best Actress statue at the Academy Awards a couple of years ago, and she was on her knees licking another woman while a man fucked her. Cordy didn't recognize the couple, but they were older, and very wealthy. She did her best to memorize their faces in case she saw them again, as well as taking a very close look at the actress, for fantasy material in the future, she wasn't that proud.

It was the last woman who really got her attention, because it was somebody that she knew Master had fantasies about, she had been extremely popular when they were dating, and her name had come up during a conversation about fantasy lovers. She had told him one about Adrian Paul after they watched some of the Highlander TV series, not mentioning that she also had fantasies about the woman that played Amanda, and being in the middle of the two of them. He had described a fantasy about the singer that was hot enough that she actually started sucking his cock! Thinking back, it was probably the part where Master talked about putting the girl over his knee and spanking her for being a brat that got her so excited, unfortunately he didn't know enough, then, to pick up on the fact that she would love to be put over his knee. How things have changed!

Cordy heard something behind her, and turned to look at the two women, and grinned, the circular stage was starting to rotate, so the audience could see exactly what was going on, and she got a good look at Fred licking Anya enthusiastically, her tongue wriggling between Anya's lips, before lifting her face and moaning happily. Looking over, it wasn't just Anya's tongue that was making Fred happy, because Master was spanking her with one hand and fingering her pussy with the other. No wonder Fred was loving it, she would be too!

Wait! What was he doing now? Master had stopped spanking Fred and moved away, opening a chest that was beside the mattress. She moved over to see what he was doing, and cursed her insubstantial state, because he pulled out a double pronged vibrator and putting condoms on both prongs. Master also picked up a tube of Astroglide, and moved between Anya's legs. Fred stopped what she was doing to watch, a look of eagerness on her face as Master coated his fingers with the lubricant and stretched Anya's rear hole. Anya was certainly loud about enjoying what was happening, yelling encouragement to Master to fuck her ass like porn star! The cries turned to moans as he worked the vibrator into Anya's pussy and ass and switched it on, making her incapable of speech.

Master had stripped out of his clothes by then, and there were murmurs of appreciation from the audience when they got a good look at his well muscled body and the size of his cock. He grabbed another condom and put it on before climbing on the bed behind Fred. Her friend was wriggling in anticipation, spreading her legs as far as she could for Master to take her, and once again Cordy cursed that she wasn't the one waiting for Master to fill her pussy with that cock!

FTR &FTR & FTR

Elsewhere  
Time Immaterial

It was an unlikely grouping, gathered around the viewing pool in Aphrodite's Temple. The Goddess herself was there, a smile on her face as she watched one of her favorite mortals pleasure his newest lover, and robbing the Old Ones of a potential vessel at the same time. Beside her was Gaea, a soft breeze rustling the leaves in her hair. Gaea's daughter wasn't visible in the viewer, but her fate was tied inescapably to Aphrodite's favorite, since it was the two Goddesses that twisted fate to bring Gaea's daughter back into her priest's life. Not that the mortal was aware he was her priest, not yet, but he would learn soon enough. 

Across from them was the bearded visage of Janus, smiling in satisfaction. He was the first of them to notice the skeins of fate being unraveled, during that ritual the Chaos Magician had foolishly completed. It was Janus' curiosity, as part of his portfolio regarding transitions that discovered the plans of Jasmine and Proserpexa and alerted the rest in time to make minor changes to prevent the plans from coming to completion. Then they all gathered and expressed their displeasure to the two rogue powers, to their eternal regret. Their anguish would have been even greater if they had been informed that their plans were actually designed to aid the First of the Fallen, which was why the Voice of the One was dispatched to join their conspiracy. It was a nice feeling having the approval of the One, because there was no way that the First would be able to stand against Her if she chose to take an active part. But it would be better if She did not have to take part, the disruption to the cosmos would take eons to restore if She did so.

Looking up from the pool, Aphrodite spoke, her voice sultry, but full of satisfaction. "The vessel is now safe from Illyria, and Jasmine's target will be joining them soon enough. Now we just need the Four Sisters of the Warren Line to merge with my Priest and they will be able to stand against our Adversary."

Janus nodded, "The Elders have all been examined, and the ones who would assist the First have been destroyed already, the remainder have been advised not to attempt to interfere. Our adjustment of the time line to remove the demon that would have killed the oldest sister got their attention. They will keep the agreement, especially since it benefits them by weakening the Source. They also agreed to assign the gypsy witch as the Whitelighter for the sisters, as well as Gaea's daughter, and it's quite likely, considering the history between the gypsy and Aphrodite's Priest, that she will also join with them."

The Voice spoke for the first time, looking away from the pool with an expression of mild distaste, "The Norns are reweaving the part of the tapestry that involves the Sisters, they will find their way into the Priest's influence soon after he arrives in the city. Now, if we are finished, I'll be taking my leave, I get no particular satisfaction in observing mortals rutting like animals." With a flash of light he was gone, leaving only a few falling feathers behind.

Aphrodite sighed, the Voice was always so uptight about her portfolio, which was odd, since the One had created the beauty of sex when she created the first beings, and if She had created it, She must approve, so why did the Voice have a problem with it? Oh well, it's his loss. Straightening up, she shared a smile with Gaea, and the two of them dropped their coverings, and Aphrodite said to Janus, "Isn't it time for a break?"

The God looked at the two of them and smiled, his coverings faded away, and a bed appeared behind them. "And about time, too!" He laughed, moving toward them.

FTR &FTR & FTR

Fred thought she was going to lose her mind from pleasure! Master had fucked her into multiple climaxes, his fingers touching her as his cock filled her, before he buried himself in her pussy and he came. It was too bad he was wearing a condom, because she would have loved feeling his hot seed filling her, but she knew that he would leave the condoms behind once she was home with them. After Master stripped off the condom, he'd released her and Anya, who was nearly passed out from the effects of the vibrator, from their bonds, and he helped her off the bed and over to the wooden frame on the side of the stage.

She was having trouble standing, her legs weak from the massive amount of orgasms, but she managed to slide her feet through the cuffs while Master secured her wrists above her head. He had spoken softly to her as he tightened the cuffs, "I remember what you asked me, and will be careful, but if it gets to be too much, use your safe word, is that understood? It will take time for me to learn your tolerances, and don't want to hurt you, this is for play, not correction after all."

Fred nodded, "Yes Master, I understand, if I need to use my safe word, I'll do so. Thank you for caring Master."

He smiled, "Fred, you are joining my family, of course I care about you, You will understand more, as your training commences, but I take care of my girls, no matter who they are."

Fred felt a warm glow at the affection in Master's voice, and it just added to her conviction that she had made the right decision. Master stepped away for a moment, so she looked out at the crowd, since she was facing them, and got a thrill out of the looks of naked desire on the men and women who's faces she could see. She heard Master opening the chest again, and pulling something out. Fred wondered what he had found to use on her, because this would be a new experience for her.

Master moved in front of her, holding a riding crop in his hand, he raised the leather square to her lips and she kissed it, somehow knowing that was what he wanted. The look of approval in his eyes warmed her, and then he spoke, his voice raised slightly to carry over the audience. "I'm going to give you Ten, girl. I don't expect you to keep count this time, because this is your first night belonging to me, but I do expect you to thank me after each one." He paused, and then said, "Prepare yourself!"

That was the only warning she got before the crop landed on her back, right below her shoulder blades! "Ugh! Thank You, Master!" She cried as she jerked forward in her bonds.

The second blow landed on the back of her thighs, right at the base of her ass. 'Ooh! Thank You Master!"

Directly across both arse cheeks! "Aiii! Thank You, Master!" This was far more intense than she was expecting, but strangely, the pain was fading away as she focused on obeying him. This was to teach her what her limits truly were, and she loved him for that! 

Her eyes were closed as she focused on the building pleasure, so the blow on her tits came as a shock! 'Ooooooooooh! Thank you Master"

Right on her back again! She jerked in the bonds and the feeling of pleasure was even stronger, "Ooooooooooh Fuck! Thank you Master!"

Her tits again! "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes Master, Yes! Thank You Master!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The bottoms of her feet! "Aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii! Fuck! Thank you Master!"

The front of her thighs! "Yesssssssssssssssssss! Tha – Thank You, Master!!!!!!!!!!" The pleasure was filling her, and she knew that she would be cumming again, very soon, the pain was fleeting, pleasing her Master was eternal, and Fred swore she would never let him down! 

Spread across her ass, the leather square landed right in her ass crack! "Ooooooooh! Ooooooooooh! Fuck me! Yes!!!!!!!!! Thank You Master!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her cunt was soaking, and she could barely see through her lust glazed eyes, but that didn't matter, she wasn't even feeling pain right now, just joy that Master was giving her what she needed. 

"Last one, Girl! Brace yourself!" He barked from behind her, and then the crop landed directly on her cunt! 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Ooooooooooooooooh Thank you Masterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" She collapsed in the bonds, her body shaking as the sensations overwhelmed her. She was aware that she was still making noises, but they didn't make any sense, so she forgot about it and just floated on the warm waves of pleasure her Master had given her, it was wonderful! 

When she was aware of herself again, Fred was surprised that she was being kissed by Anya, who must have recovered, and Master was rubbing a cream on her back, soothing the last of the pain. Breaking the kiss, she moaned, "Ooh, thank you Master! That feels so nice!"

Master chuckled, "I told you, I take care of my girls. Now, from what you were moaning earlier, you have fantasies about being double penetrated, isn't that right?"

"Oh yes, Master! But only if it's you and another girl, I would rather not have another man touching me, unless you wanted it." She really didn't think he would have her going with another man, but it was best to check. She was relieved at the determination in his voice when he answered, all humor gone.

"Fred, that is one thing you will never have to worry about. If another man tried to touch you in a way you didn't want, you have my permission to hurt them, badly!"

"Thank you, Master, I'll be happy to hurt anybody who tries," it was then that she felt Master's fingers, still covered with something pressing against her rear, and she moaned, knowing that he was about to claim the last of her. Relaxing as best as she could while still bound, it came as a surprise when Anya started kissing her again, rubbing their tits together and sending little bursts of pleasure from her nipples to her core. 

Anya pulled back and grinned, "You're in for a treat, Master is an expert at fucking our asses, he has Alpha and I every day. But he's going to let me get things started."

Before Fred could figure out what Anya meant, her sister reached down, and Fred felt the head of a rubber cock sliding into her soaking pussy, until it was buried inside her. She sighed at the fullness, and tried to move against the other girl, but the bonds held her in place. As Anya pumped into her, she felt Master adding another finger to her rear, stretching her to take him.

She was loving the feeling of the toy filling her, the ridges and bumps stimulating her in a way she'd never experienced, especially as Anya was also brushing her thumb across her clit, making her pussy clench around the toy. She could feel another climax building, but tried to keep it back, she wanted to cum when Master was fucking her, to show that she was his! It was hard, but she got through Pylea, she could do this!

Fred bit her lip to hold back the moans of pleasure as Master worked a third finger into her butt, moving them around and stretching her, and she could feel his fingers pressing against the toy in her pussy, it was a very strange feeling, but she liked it! But then Master's fourth finger was stretching her, and she knew that the wait was almost over. 

Anya must have been pay close attention, because she pulled back until just the head of the toy was in her pussy when Master pulled his fingers out. Fred barely had time to realize she was empty before Master's cock was pressing against her hole, pushing through the ring. Fred moaned in pleasure as Master claimed the last of her, "Ohhhh, Thank You Master! Fuck my ass, it's yours!"

She felt Master's warm breath on her throat as he chuckled, and then his hands were coming up and cupping her tits, his thumbs rubbing her hard nipples, giving them a pinch as his cock slid all the way into her bottom. The mixed sensations were amazing, the beautiful pain shot out from her tits and the fullness of Master taking what she was offering. As Master pulled back, Anya pushed forward, so they were both pumping her body, and Fred was having a hard time holding on, her body was feeling overwhelmed by the different sensations, and she tried to move with them, until it was all too much, and she lost control.

The crashing waves of ecstasy washed over her, over and over again, until she wasn't sure where Fred ended and the pleasure began, her entire universe shrank down to the feeling of Master filling her ass while Anya fucked her pussy. Every move they made sent another blast of pleasure crashing through her, until they both buried themselves in her body, and Anya cried out her climax while Master swelled within her. She managed to smile tiredly, before everything went black.

FTR &FTR & FTR

Cordy groaned in frustration as Xander pulled out of Fred's ass and pulled off the condom. She had stripped out of her clothing watching him playing with Fred and Anya on the mattress, but when she tried to touch herself, nothing happened! She swore that as soon as this vision ended she was going to pull out her toys and not stop until she was sated! 

She couldn't believe that Xander had changed so much since the two of them had dated, but he was truly a Master now, and she was going to call Fred's cell phone in the morning and beg to join them. The way he had soothed Fred after using the crop on her wasn't a surprise, Xander always took care of his girls, and even if they were angry with him. She was still furious about the manipulations that tore the two of them apart back in High School, because she had really enjoyed being one of Xander's girls. At least he was still willing to accept her again, from what he had said earlier. 

Wait! What's he doing now? Where did he get the bottle of orange juice and the chocolate? Does this place actually provide things like that? And how are they getting away with live sex shows, there supposed to be illegal in LA? Shaking her head to clear it of the irrelevancies, she watched as he released Fred from the bonds and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling and praising her while Anya held the mug of juice to her lips to drink, and putting the chocolate on her tongue. Cordy could see the energy returning to Fred, and the smile she was wearing looked like it would never fade.

When Fred was alert again, Xander let her go, whispering something in her ear, Cordy couldn't hear what he said, but Fred nodded eagerly. Xander stood up, and Cordy's eyes widened, he was already hard! How the hell is able to be hard again so soon?

She stared in disbelief as Anya and Fred moved to kneel down side by side, and Xander stepped in front of the two girls. The girls were looking up at him, and Cordy could see them trembling in excitement, which amazed her, she knew she would be passed out from exhaustion if she'd experienced even half of what the two of them had. 

At a nod from Xander, the two of them moved forward, sharing his cock between them, Fred sucking his balls while Anya licked his shaft, before switching. The two of them were licking him like an ice cream cone, one of them licking his shaft and the other sucking the head. She had no idea how long they had been sucking him, but a look at Xander's face clearly showed he was nearing the limit. 

It was less than a minute later that he proved her right, he gestured, and both girls stopped sucking him and sat back, their mouths open and their heads tilted back. When Cordy saw their eyes close she realized what was going to happen, and she cursed that fact that she wasn't physically there, because she would have been kneeling right beside them if she was.

Xander stroked his cock once, twice, three times, before he groaned, and the first burst of cum shot out of his cock, arching through the air until in landed on Fred's face, covering her nose and running down to her open mouth. The second hit Anya across her closed eyes, and, at a command from Xander, the two girls pressed their faces together so the last burst hit both of them.

He was finally soft, and Fred and Anya lifted their fingers to their faces and gathered up the cum, before licking their fingers clean. It was then that Cordy heard the raucous cheers and applause from the audience, and Xander waved tiredly, before helping the girls to their feet. The girls both grinned and waved as well, before the three of them picked up their discarded clothing and left the stage.

That was when Cordy woke up in her room in the Hyperion, her body quaking from another orgasm, and she collapsed, too exhausted to reach for her toys, and then sleep claimed her again. Her dreams were extremely pleasant, which was no surprise.

FTR &FTR & FTR

Saturday, November 9th, 2002  
Los Angeles Omni Hotel  
Xander and Anya's Suite  
9:00 am

Fred looked up from the Room Service breakfast that Master had ordered for them at the chirp of her phone. She was surprised that anybody was calling, but got up out of the seat and walked over to her clothes, and found her phone. Checking the number, she smiled and said, "Master? It's Cordy. Do you want me to invite her over?"

Master smiled, "Sure, we've got the room for the whole weekend, so there's plenty of time to find out if she wants to help make your fantasy come true."

Anya chuckled, "Just don't tell her about our dress code, how she reacts will tell us a lot, don't you think Master?"

Master nodded, but gestured for her to answer the phone. Fred pressed the button and put it to her ear, "Hey, Cordy, what's going on?"

She pulled the phone away, so Master and Anya could hear, and Cordy's voice came through the speaker, sounding slightly strained. "This may seem like a strange question, Fred, but are you at the Omni Hotel with Xander and Anya?"

Master gave a start, and Anya swore softly, but Fred managed to say, "How the fuck did you know that Cordy? Because I am, the two of them fucked me seven ways from Sunday last night and I nearly lost my mind from the orgasms. Why did you ask?"

Cordy laughed, "Easy Fred, you don't need to tell me what you got up to last night, because I saw the whole thing. I had just fallen asleep last night when I found myself walking into that club with you, and can I just say I had no idea you were that kinky? But, anyway, I was there watching the whole time, until the three of you left the stage, and, well, I really need to talk to Xander, can I come over?"

"Sure, we're in room 1717, how long do you think you'll be? Because I'm hoping Master will let me suck his cock when we finish breakfast and don't want to be interrupted."

Cordy gave a laugh, "Damn! You are a naughty girl, aren't you? I'll be there in an hour, will that give you enough time?" 

Smirking, Fred said, "Well, I suppose I could rush, or, you could try and get here in twenty minutes and you could help me?" Fred saw Master grin and give her a 'thumbs up' when she said that. She didn't think he would object, since the three of them knew they wanted to bring Cordy into the family, she was just a bit more blatant than she'd planned on.

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone for several seconds, before Cordy's voice came over the speaker. "I'll be there in twenty minutes!" and the call ended.

Xander burst out laughing, as did Anya, and they went back to finishing their breakfasts, while Fred kept an eye on the clock.

It was exactly nineteen minutes later that there was an urgent knock on the door, and Fred stood up and walked over, checking the peephole. Looking at Master, she nodded, and he gestured for her to open the door.

Fred got a shock when she opened the door, because Cordy was wearing a long raincoat held tight around her body, and she had a wild look in her eyes. As soon as Fred stood aside, the other girl rushed in, her eyes locked on Master. When she reached him, she pulled open the coat and dropped it to the floor, showing her naked body as she knelt on the carpeted floor.

Master looked up at her, a slight smile on his face and he said, "Well, this weekend just got a lot more interesting."

End Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A Plea For Help From The Author
> 
> Hey folks, I hope you don't mind me adding a personal note here, but I'm hoping that you can help me out.
> 
> In my off-line life, I'm a ride-share driver in Nashville Tennessee, and normally that's enough to keep a roof over my head and gas in the car. Unfortunately, with the Coronavirus, there are no tourists and very few business travelers coming into town, and my income has dropped to almost nothing, but my rent and other expenses didn't drop at the same time.
> 
> I'm reaching out to Salvation Army and will be applying for unemployment (now that I'm eligible) but in the meantime, I've set up a GoFundMe to cover my immediate expenses.
> 
> If you can donate, that would be great, and even if you aren't in a position to contribute, if you would share my campaign on your social media, that would be a big help!
> 
> Here is the link:
> 
> gf.me/u/xrmqb5
> 
> or
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/1xjdu3gg40
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Red


End file.
